1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for executing an application, and more particularly, to application execution technology based on a cloud computing service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing service refers to service technology that provides computing resources requested by a user through the Internet at any time and any place.
In the cloud computing service, when a client requests execution of an application, a server executes the application and provides only the result to the client. In other words, a client merely functions as an input/output (I/O) device in the cloud computing service.
Computing resources provided in the cloud computing service may include both of software resources, such as applications and development platforms, and hardware resources, such as central processing units (CPUs), memories, and storages.
Thus, in the cloud computing service, a user terminal can receive the execution result of a specific application using the computing resources of a remote server without performing a specific operation.
Also, since users' data can be stored in a reliable server, the security of the data can be ensured, and even a user who does not have a personal terminal can enjoy a personal computing environment using a public computer connected with the Internet.